Teñido natural
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO] —Es teñido natural. / Y, bueno, esa fue la peor excusa que ha soltado en su vida. Debería suicidarse.


**Título:** Teñido natural.

 **Personajes principales:** Rafael Hamato, Donatello Hamato, Splinter /Hamato Yoshi.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Leonardo Hamato, Miguel Ángel Hamato, Casey Jones.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** Semi-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, y también a Nickelodeon de paso. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, algo vergonzosas, cómicas y nada dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 2455

 **Notas:** _Con Splinter vivo_ , porque lo amo con toda mi alma y ustedes también, no lo nieguen.

Debo decirlo, este OS iba a ser bien corto, pero se alargó mucho xD

Sí, se que he tardado un siglo en volver a escribir a este fandom, y me disculpo. Es que antes estuve bastante ocupada en otros (especialmente en BNHA), especialmente desde que me vi el final de la serie.

Pero no busco que me entiendan, sólo vine a dejarle mi regalo a una chica muy especial, además de que se lo debía xD

ReinaNinja927 aquí lo tienes, querida -3-

Ah, y para el lindo hater que pasa de pronto por mis fics y que no le gusta lo que escribo (porque hago a las TMNT en versión humana), bien que te puedes ir a la mierda, maldito. Yo hago lo que se me plazca, ¿ok?

Ok :3

* * *

 **Summary:** —Es un teñido natural. / Y, bueno, esa es la peor excusa que ha soltado en su vida. Debería suicidarse.

* * *

 ** _Teñido natural_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Odio mi cabello.

Leo detiene su tenedor lleno de espagueti antes de llevarlo a su boca, Donnie deja de parlotear y Mikey de fingir prestarle atención. Splinter parpadea y luego se aclara la garganta, interrumpiendo al silencio en el comedor.

—Y, ¿hay alguna razón para decirlo en medio de la cena? —inquiere el hombre, con aires de calmos y llenos de infinita paciencia para con sus revoltosos hijos adolescentes.

—No, sólo necesitaba aclarárselo a _alguien_ —sisea Rafael, dirigiendo una mirada mortífera hacia su hermano genio, mientras éste por todos los medios intenta ignorarle y fingir demencia—. Y me refiero a ti, Donnie.

El aludido suspira, rendido, olvidando su intento de explicación sobre la creación de las nubes que le estaba dando a Mikey, para girarse y mirar al mayor. Su expresión se torna fastidiada.

Leo deja su cubierto.

—¿Podemos comer en-?

—Ya te he dicho que no es mi culpa que tuvieras ese color de cabello —declara Donatello, interrumpiendo a su otro mayor, sintiendo a su vez que ya ha repetido esa frase demasiadas veces en el mes. _Ciento cincuenta y siete veces_ , si sus cálculos están correctos, es que se la ha dicho. (¿Cómo seseguía sin entender?)—, la transformación venía así.

—Chicos. —Advierte Leonardo, tratando de calmar la situación.

—Sí —aunque le ignoran, como siempre—, ¡pero yo no pedí tener el cabello como-!

—¿Cómo un peperoni? —Comenta Miguel Ángel con sorna, riendo suavemente en un claro esfuerzo de no estallar a carcajadas. Rafa guarda silencio en tanto dirige su vista al menor, de manera macabra—. ¿O como el cabello de la sirenita Ariel?

—Ustedes, ya bas-

—¡Pedazo de-! —exclama el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo a su líder y levantándose de golpe.

—¡Sentados!

La autoritaria voz del maestro les hace a los cuatro volver a sus asientos, o en todo caso, acomodarse cual soldados frente a su general. Es una escena cómica, como en Forrest Gump, piensa Mikey, pero se calla ya que no quiere recibir _randori_.

Splinter suspira con notorio cansancio y mira al creador de la disputa, no de manera seria, más bien cansada y hasta tierna. Su hijo baja un poco la cabeza.

—Rafael, es una cena. Y en una cena, hay que comer, no discutir. No más discusiones.

—Pero, sensei-

—Dije: no más discusiones.

El adolescente gruñe bajo, y después suspira, derrotado. Al final asiente y eso da sentado el final del problema, temporalmente, claro. Hamato Yoshi sabe bien que apenas sus chicos salgan del comedor empezará otra disputa que posiblemente terminará con Leo quejándose durante horas sobre que ya no hay respeto, Donnie sospechosamente encerrado en su laboratorio, Rafa gruñendo como perro rabioso a la nada y Mikey robándose la pizza del refrigerador mientras "nadie le ve" (porque él siempre le descubre). Puesto así, prefiere calmarse y disfrutar de la comida que preparó su hijo menor con ayuda de su gato, lo cual no suena del todo higiénico pero.

Igual la salsa está deliciosa, aunque es roja, y también le recuerda el problema.

El universo le odia.

Por otro lado, volviendo con sus hijos.

—Si tanto lo odias, ¿por qué no te lo tiñes y ya? —gruñe el científico luego de sentir por más de diez minutos el ácido en la mirada de Rafa que va dirigido a, adivinen, él.

El de los sais suelta su cubierto, se cruza de brazos y muestra una sonrisa algo malvada.

—Es una buena idea, nerd. La primera que tienes.

—No te vas a teñir el cabello —informa Leo, con voz casi tan autoritaria como el de su maestro. La única diferencia es que a Rafa le vale un reverendo pepinillo su orden y solamente rueda los ojos—. Hablo en serio, Rafa, podría hacerte mal. Donnie, tú también lo sabes.

—Es su decisión, ¿de acuerdo? —recalca Donatello, queriendo ya huir del problema que supuestamente ha creado (lo cual no es cierto, sólo que Rafa no entiende que la naturaleza también odia a ciertas personas).

—No te metas. Yo haré lo que quiera con mi cabello. —Advierte altanero.

Leonardo frunce las cejas, y luego mira a su padre.

—Sensei.

—Rafael, no te vas a teñir el cabello.

El aludido abre grande los ojos, y luego de dirigirle una expresión de incredulidad a su maestro, vuelve su vista a su hermano mayor, quien sonríe con autosuficiencia al haberle ganado.

Gruñe.

—Maldito consentido.

Un bastonazo de jade termina construyendo un chichón entre sus odiados rojos cabellos.

—Sin malas palabras en la mesa.

Sólo puede volver a gruñir, lleno de de ira, y desearle a Leo que le suceda la peor cosa.

Como que el Capitán Ryan al fin se muera.

Sí, eso mismo. Era horriblemente cruel de su parte, pero se lo merecía por acusarlo con papá.

 _ **. . .**_

—Viejo, ¿estás seguro de esto? —pregunta Casey, todavía algo dudoso ante la decisión de su _bro_.

—Claro que sí —asegura de nuevo el pelirrojo en tanto observa minuciosamente el empaque y lee los detalles—. Quiero cambiarme esta porquería de color.

—No lo sé, yo creo que no está tan mal —alega el jugador de hockey, agarrando la caja que le pasa su amigo para meterla al carrito de compras—. Sabes, incluso diría que te queda bien. La mayoría de veces oigo a las chicas suspirar cuando se te acercan. Y, hablando de eso, te odio por ser así de atractivo. Dime tu jodido secreto.

—Pídele a Donnie a ver si no te arruina como a mí, y te hace un imán de chicas como Mikey. —Declara como si nada, revisando otro empaque de una marca diferente al anterior.

—¿Acaso quieres que me mate? No, viejo, todavía quiero vivir y patear traseros de villanos raros. Así que no —informa, algo perturbado—. Pero admito que lo de Mikey no es mentira. Él ya se ve perfecto.

—Sí, y tú suenas muy gay diciendo eso.

—¡Oye!

—Ya vámonos. —Ordena, poniendo la última caja en el carrito y dirigiéndose a pagar.

 _ **. . .**_

La había cagado.

Y no es por exagerar, de verdad la había cagado.

Maldito sea el imbécil que hizo las instrucciones para un "teñido perfecto y natural".

¡Perfecto y natural su abuela! ¡Eso no había salido perfecto y mucho menos natural!

Porque ahora su cabello era rosa.

¡ROSA!

¡RO-SA!

Y no el rosa fuerte, ni rosa oscuro, ni rosa tirando a imposible negro. No. Era rosa _chillón_ , como la Pantera Rosa.

(Un punto a favor, por cierto.

¡Pero igual no!)

 _«Me cago en todo»._

Rafa piensa, por un segundo, que romper el espejo haría que todo volviese a la normalidad. Luego entra en la cuenta de que ese es un pensamiento más ridículo que las oportunidades de Mikey con Renet y se calma. El espejo del baño no tiene la culpa. La culpa la tiene aquel empaque que la señorita del supermercado le había recomendado con tanto ahínco diciendo que sería muy útil si eran principiantes.

Deberían despedirla a ella y denunciar a esa marca de tinte.

Aunque volviendo al presente, se pregunta qué carajos hará con esa mierda de cabello de mariquita.

—Rafa, te advierto que si tú tienes mis-¡A LA MADRE!

Rafael quita su mirada de su espantoso reflejo, y ve al demonio frente a sus ojos. Se sorprende de considerarlo así, pero luego recuerda lo que le ha hecho y sabe que su subconsciente tiene razón.

Ambos se quedan estáticos en sus lugares. Él todavía frente al espejo, mientras que Donnie en el marco de la puerta del baño. Los ojos en blanco, las rodillas tiesas.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¡Sensei!

—¡Alto ahí, carajo!

Enseguida se lanza sobre el acusador de su hermano y lo tira al suelo, aplicándole una llave y tapando su boca.

—Si le dices al sensei de esto, juro que les muestro a todos tu carpeta secreta de fotos con Abril en ropa interior.

Los ojos del científico se abren con terror, y deja de forcejear. Finalmente lo suelta y ambos se alejan entre sí, Rafael limpiándose las manos al haber tocado a su hermano el nerd y Donatello acomodándose nerviosamente las gafas al haberse sido abierto la cámara de los secretos.

—Bien, déjame adivinar —tenía que abrir la boca, y sabía que ya no la iba a a cerrar—; estabas demasiado harto de las bromas de Mikey sobre tu cabello, que quisiste desobedecer al sensei, y decidiste comprar tinte para cambiarlo de color. Lo increíble aquí es que hayas elegido justamente _ese_ color.

—¡Yo no quería esta porquería! —Exclama, molesto—. ¡Pero la chica de la tienda de al lado dijo que sería bueno para mí!

—Rafa, la chica de la tienda de al lado es lesbiana y te odia porque por tu culpa su novia la dejó.

—... Ah, caray. No sabía eso.

—Pues ahora lo sabes. Aunque, dejando eso de lado, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—No tengo ni una jodida idea —declara con total sinceridad, y Donnie suspira pesadamente—. El plan era cambiarlo a negro, o cualquier otro color, y así nadie me molestaría. Probablemente el sensei se enojaría pero es mejor eso a tener que seguir con las bromas de Mikey. Pero con esto todo se fue al carajo.

—Ok, entiendo. Voy a ayudarte.

—¿Qué?

—No preguntes, solo acéptalo.

—Pero, ¿por qué-?

—Porque tu cabello está quemando mis ojos.

—Ah.

—Pero tendrás que darme tiempo. Puedo crear algo que te ayude a quitarte el tinte rápidamente y de paso tratar de modificar tus células para que tu cabello cambie su totalidad. Aunque no es tan fácil.

—Si haces eso te amaré por siempre.

—Preferiría que no. Simplemente te pediré que ya no revises mi computadora.

—Hecho.

 _ **. . .**_

—Rafael, ¿por qué traes una gorra? —inquiere curioso su padre apenas le ve entrar al salón de entrenamiento.

Se queda totalmente paralizado. De verdad había rezado a todos los dioses existentes para que su maestro no preguntara por eso, pero al parecer no había funcionado.

 _«Mejor le hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo»._

—Es que ya no quiere parecerse tanto a Red de los Angry Birds. —Bromea Mikey, en tanto esquiva un ataque de Leonardo.

(Rafael no puede odiarlo más de lo que ya lo odia.)

—Rafael, responde. —Insiste Hamato Yoshi con tono un poco más autoritario. Rafa tiembla un poquito en su lugar, sin poder verle a la cara.

—E-es que tenía algo de frío. ¿Usted no?

Su maestro frunce un poco las cejas, para nada convencido con esa respuesta. Cree saber qué le sucede al chico.

—Quítatela. —Ordena, muy seriamente.

El adolescente se tensa de pies a cabeza.

—¿Quiere que haga el ejercicio de la película Karate Kid? Aunque para eso necesitaría una chaqueta.

—No, quiero que te quites la gorra, ahora.

Estaba perdiendo lentamente la paciencia, y Rafa definitivamente no quería ser peor castigado luego. Y por otro lado, Leonardo y Miguel Ángel habían decidido detenerse para poder ver lo que sucedería.

El chico lleva su mano a la gorra negra en su cabeza, y lentamente se la empieza a quitar, dejando estupefactos a sus dos hermanos apenas ven los primeros mechones rosas asomarse, hasta que finalmente se descubre toda la cabeza de ese color.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—Póntela. —Ordena el sensei.

—¡Oiga! —Se queja ofendido el muchacho, alzando la mirada por fin—. No necesita ser tan cruel.

—Hiciste justamente lo que te dije que no podías hacer —alega seriamente, interrumpiendo cualquier otra queja—. ¿Qué vas a decirme al respecto?

Se guarda silencio y luego—

—Es teñido natural.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Y, bueno, esa es la peor excusa que ha soltado en su vida.

Debería suicidarse.

Mikey se ríe.

(Definitivamente lo odia más, pasando el límite humano.)

Debería suicidarse ya.

—¡Rafa, ya tengo algo que podría servir!

O tal vez vez todavía no. Aún hay tiempo de arreglar la horrible metida de pata en su vida. Es una esperanza.

Donnie es la esperanza.

Y casi podría jurar que lo ve entrar al dojo con un aura luminosa, cantos de ángeles y luces celestiales del, pues, del cielo.

El científico se detiene enfrente suyo, mostrando entre sus manos una botellita de vidrio con un líquido transparente dentro.

Splinter carraspea, llamando la atención de ambos.

—De hecho, Donatello, es un buen momento en el que llegas. Quisiera hablar contigo sobre aquella carpeta que tienes en tu computadora con imágenes de Abril.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—Vete a la mierda, Rafa.

Rafael ve cómo su salvación de la humillación se aleja, dándole la espalda.

—¡Espera, Donnie, no fue mi-!

—¡Ah, sí! —Interrumpe el aludido, deteniéndose y girando la mitad del cuerpo para verle, y mostrarle una sonrisa muy cínica y furibunda—. ¡Aquí tienes tu maldito antídoto para tu maldito problema de tu maldito cabello de princesa!

Y sin más, le tira el suero, para después seguir alejándose, sacando el dedo medio. Rafael no presta atención a ello, sino que trata de atrapar su salvación.

Pero no lo logra, porque se rompe sobre su cabeza.

Se alivia por un momento.

Hasta que siente un cosquilleo.

(Sabe que todo el universo le odia, pero no sabía qué tanto.)

 _ **. . .**_

—Estas flores te quedan DI-VI-NAS. —Declara Mikey con tono de diva en tanto termina los últimos retoques de la gran trenza rosa de su hermano mayor.

—Púdrete. —Ordena Rafael, tratando de seguir leyendo su cómic en tanto deja a su hermanito seguir haciendo peinados con su hermoso cabello, ahora sí, de princesa.

* * *

 _fin._


End file.
